Shattered Earth
Shattered Earth is a coop/netmap plugin for[[ Myth II: Soulblighter| Myth II: Soulblighter]] created by clem of Creation Games. This map takes place on a valley that has sustained geological upheavals of varying levels, with a meshwork trails and plateaus. It comes with meshes for two, four and six team games with varying unit-sets, and a solo mesh with and engrossing story and orignal artwork. In the solo map, lead The Lost Company of Gower on their campaign to retrieve a standard of Gold hidden somewhere on the map. SOLO LEVEL STORY: Annals of the Mercenary Company of Gower Volume Seven Sunday, August Fourth It has been nearly sixty years since our company forefathers were chased from Gower by Alric's men, and now only a handful of the "old crew" remain to tell that tale. The company has changed greatly over the years. Where we were once a mighty mercenary army, selling our services for mounds of gold taller than a man could stand. We have since been reduced to scrubby band of thugs; a pitiful collection of desperate individuals content to eek out a living beyond the edge of all. Since our exile, the east has yielded nothing but barren scrublands and vast deserts,. We have survived only by selling our services to Barbarians rich enough to make it worth our while, that is, until now. Just ten days ago, we came upon a city of which the likes we had never seen. It's walls were made of pure bronze and dwarfed even the greatest constructions of our world in both size and beauty. Upon approaching the gate, we were invited into the city itself, which was built completely of gold, even the poorest homes boasted enough wealth to purchase an entire kingdom. The Captain and I were brought to the palace which bristled with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds that cast rainbows which seemed to frolic playfully in the long open halls. After feasting on the exotic, yet delicious fruits and vegetables this land had to offer, we were brought before the king, who seemed more inclined to hang us than feed us. Fortunately, I had picked many languages up on our travels, and managed to find one of the black skinned warriors we had encountered on our way serving the mighty monarch. Through this translator, I was able to explain how we were mercenaries, willing to rid him of his enemies if he would pay us a large amount money. This caught his attention, and he immediately promised us as much gold as we could carry if we could return the cities' flag from the clutches of Cronous. But Cronous did not turn out to be a local crime-lord, or even a rival lord. He was a Sorcerer who had lived since the dawn of time. For centuries, he had attacked this glorious city, seeking to take it and the riches it contained, but had always been thwarted by the great bronze walls. However, it was not the lofty, stalwart walls who kept him out, indeed no mortal construction could ever stop such a sorcerer, but the runes which adorned it. These runes were activated by the cities golden flag, which when placed upon the highest battlement created a sort of magic dampening field, nullifying all magic around the city and thus, foiling Cronous's plans to sack it. However, just a few days before our arrival, a traitorous thief stole the standard, and delivered it to Cronous who was at this moment, summoning an army of his dark creations to destroy the city once and for all, if the standard was not recovered soon, all would be lost. The Prince and his people claim that they cannot assist us on our mission as their weapons are to primitive to be of any use. Frankly, I suspect that their weapons are far superior to ours, and that we are once again doing other's dirty work. However, this time, I do not mind, for if we succeed, we will have enough gold to gather an army so great that we could topple the Cath Bruig empire itself. At dawn, we depart for a land marred by Cronous' rage, a land known only as Shattered Earth, may Wyrd have mercy on our souls. External Links *uDogs Hotline, Shattered Earth v1 *Creation Games Mirror, Shattered Earth v2 *Clemapalooza Mirror, Shattered Earth v2 *Order of H'Pak, Shattered Earth v2 *Myth Addict, Shattered Earth v1 Category:Coops/Netmaps Category:Solos Category:Team Netmaps